


thieving detective | kyoko kirigiri/female!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, idk if im using that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: kyoko kirigiri x female readerkyoko kirigiri is a thieving detective.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Female Reader
Kudos: 5





	thieving detective | kyoko kirigiri/female!reader

**Author's Note:**

> request from strvyu
> 
> category: fluff(?), flash fiction(?)
> 
> word count: 479
> 
> .·:*¨ ¨*:·.

"hey, kirigiri?" makoto naegi approaches her desk at lunch.

"yes?" kyoko answers.

"do you know anyone from seventy-eight-b all that well?"

kyoko stops for a second to think. "no, not really."

"well this girl from class b was asking for you--"

"is kirigiri kyoko in?" a girl asks from the door.

"oh, that's the girl," makoto says a little quieter as he smiles at the girl.

"yes, i'm here," kyoko turns to the door. 

"great! i'm y/n, and i wanted to ask for your help. you're the famous detective around, right?" the girl walks over to her desk.

"i wouldn't say 'famous'," kyoko gives a small shrug. "what did you need me for?"

"i need your help, detective," y/n's voice turns serious. "something really important has been stolen from me."

"you don't have to call me detective. where's the last place you remember putting it?"

"i'll show you," y/n grabs one of kyoko's hands and drags her out of the classroom behind her.

"see you later, kirigiri!" makoto waves with a light nervous laugh.

kyoko isn't sure why she's being dragged along or why she's letting it happen, but she just continues following.

"here, detective. this is the last place i had it," y/n says once they're in the courtyard.

"do you think you might've dropped it?"

"no, i have on good authority that it was stolen."

"do you have any enemies? anyone who would've wanted to steal something from you?"

"i may have enemies, but i know none of them could've possibly stolen it."

"how do you know for sure?"

"because they're not charming enough."

"charming?" kyoko asks.

"yup," y/n nods. "i know who stole it, too."

"who?"

"it's you detective," y/n grabs her free hand with her own, making her look at her. "you're a thief, detective."

"i've never stolen anything from you," kyoko shakes her head. "you're wrong."

"i can't possibly be wrong. i saw it with my own two eyes--felt it, too."

"you have the wrong person," kyoko insists.

"it happened just this morning. my memory's still fresh, so my witness statement is all the proof i need."

"this morning?" kyoko asks. she didn't steal anything from this girl, but she _was_ in the courtyard this morning. not that that means anything, since everyone passes through the courtyard to get to school.

"this morning, right before school began, i was standing right here. you passed by me, and you smiled at the flowers before entering the building. that was when it happened. that was when you stole my heart, you thieving detective."

kyoko opens her mouth before closing it again. she didn't expect that outcome.

"so, detective. what are you going to do to make up for it?" y/n smiles.

kyoko takes a moment to process the past few minutes before letting herself smile. "i guess i'll just have to give you mine in return."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at coming up with plots off the top of my head, but i'm kinda proud of myself for it only taking thirty minutes for the idea process and the writing, even though it's short.


End file.
